


A Christmas Tradition

by Ava_Dakedavra



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 deserves love and care and all of the presents under the tree, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Custom MC, F/M, I know it's kind of annoying for some people, Mimi Chere-Si, Spoilers for 707's Name, but i can't seem to care~, it won't take away from the plot too much tho, like it's not in every sentence lol, mc has a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Dakedavra/pseuds/Ava_Dakedavra
Summary: “Ah! My loyal patron! And what is it you have there?” he asked, settling his chin in his hand once again. “Oh! I went shopping!” she responded excitedly, dancing back to the bags and digging around for something. “Yes, I can see that,” he said, refocusing the camera lens to prove his point. “What did you go shopping for, exactly?” “Christmas presents!” she insisted, pulling out the ugliest sweater he’d ever seen.It turns out that Agent 707 is going to have the best Christmas ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MC has a name and bright pink hair ok thx enjoy bye

Super secret top agent 707 pressed his tongue against his cheek, settling his chin in his hand and staring at the screen before him. What should’ve been flashes of code that led to secret intel was instead a grainy security feed that he sharpened in an instant, staring intently at the door shown before him. Rather than a government agent walking through with a briefcase, a young woman walked through instead, arms laden down with shopping bags.

 

Unable to stop a grin, he settled into his seat further, grinning dopily at his screen as the girl dumped all of her bags unceremoniously on her couch, looking quite pleased with herself.

 

The girl who’d joined the RFA rather unceremoniously herself had seemed to capture all of his attention, and he was pleased to note that he was the only member thus far to know her at all. Her chat name were her initials, MC, and her profile picture an old photo that she admitted had been at least five years old. He was the only one to know that her name was Mimi Chére-Si, that she went by Chére because she wasn’t on good terms with her mother, that she’d cut her hair short and dyed it a hot pink in between those five years since her profile picture. He was the only one to know that she sat near the window to watch the rain fall, that she danced around the kitchen whenever she cooked, that she would get scared at night, all alone in the dark, and that’s why she would get on so late in the messenger.

 

So he only felt a little bit weird as he picked up his phone and began to dial her, watching as she jumped and began to dig through her purse.

 

“Hello?” she asked, brushing pink hair behind her ear.

 

“Hello,” he responded, going for a robotic voice this time. “Please enter the password in order to speak to God Seven-Zero-Seven.”

 

She giggled, turning to look up at the security camera, smile wide and cheeks rosy from the cold. “Honey, I love you~” she tilted her head, singing it in a childishly sweet voice, but he filed it away for the future regardless.

 

“Ah! My loyal patron! And what is it you have there?” he asked, settling his chin in his hand once again.

 

“Oh! I went shopping!” she responded excitedly, dancing back to the bags and digging around for something.

 

“Yes, I can see that,” he said, refocusing the camera lens to prove his point. “What did you go shopping for, exactly?”

 

“Christmas presents!” she insisted, pulling out the ugliest sweater he’d ever seen, a green sweater with a cat stuck in a tree, sewn on Christmas lights around it. “It lights up! Look! Look!” She pressed a button and Seven exploded into cackles, watching as the lights alternated and blinked back at him. “I got this one for Jumin!”

 

“That is the best thing I have ever seen,” he stated, “What else did you get?”

 

She pinned her phone between her ear and her shoulder, delicately folding the sweater – experience in laundry or retail, noted – and setting it aside before pulling out something else. “I got Jaehee a lot of coffee things, a couple of mugs, a gift card, and a bag of beans. I also got her a scarf, I couldn’t think of anything funny to get her, and I think she needs the caffeine anyway.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her without coffee, so I think that works fine,” he hummed, readjusting his glasses and watching as she tugged off her jacket, resettling the t-shirt she was wearing. He filed that away for later too. “And Yoosung?”

 

She dug around some more, pulling up a gaming bag to rifle through before she triumphantly held up three of the new pokemon games with an eager grin. “I got him one and us the other two! Act surprised when you get it anyway!” He blinked at her in surprise as she continued digging. “I also got him a few LOLOL cards, you know, the ones where you can put money on to buy content? I also picked up a new, albeit cheap, headset for him and – ”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on,” he interrupted, gaping at her as she lifted her curious face to the camera. “You…got me something?”

 

“Among other things,” she nodded simply before frowning in innocent confusion. “Why? Do you not like pokemon?”

 

“I…do…but,” he faltered. “Don’t waste your money on me.”

 

“Too late,” she chirped, an easy grin falling on her face now.

 

“Mimi, I…I don’t do Christmas,” he began.

 

“Oh,” she hummed, pondering this for a moment before shrugging, “Well, I mean, I can save these for your birthday, at least some of them. I’ll still give you the pokemon game though, we’ve got to beat Yoosung. I’ve heard that there’s this new four person battling thing, I think we can coerce Jumin into it with Litten and kick their asses before going head to head.”

  
“Mimi,” he insisted, making her pause in her scheming, “I don’t…. No. Don’t do anything for me, especially not for Christmas.”

 

“Why?” she asked, confused, hugging the games to her chest and staring up at him.

 

“I don’t deserve it,” he stated, and she blinked up at him through the camera. He’d gotten too close. She was getting him presents. He was looking forward to her voice, watching the way she moved, wondering if he could get a day off and surprise her with a bag of Honey Buddha, a case of Phd. Pepper and all of the Studio Ghibli movies he had. He’d gotten in too deep, far too deep than he expected.

 

“Yes, you do,” she refused, softly, looking up at him with her heart bared. “I say you do.”

  
“Why do you say that?” he asked, huffing, noticing how stubborn she was.

 

She smiled simply, putting the games back into the bag, “Because you just do. You work hard all day, and you work hard for the RFA. Not to mention that you’re always there for me! You’re very kind and sweet, Luciel Choi, you deserve presents on Christmas.” She ended it with a stern stare into the camera, and he felt his heard thud loudly in his chest.

 

“But…how will you get them to me?” he asked, quietly, not used to someone caring for him so much. “I live in a bunker. Not exactly on mail routes.”

 

She hummed, eyes glazing over as she thought before she pouted, “Good point.”

  
“Ha! See? So don’t get me anything,” he insisted, and he frowned when she blew a raspberry.

 

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” she waved it off before walking into the kitchen for a notepad, “While I’ve got you here, can you tell me the RFA member’s addresses so that I can mail everything?”

 

He sighed, but rattled off the information to her easily enough, smiling as he watched her scribble and wondering what her handwriting would be like, if it was sleek and elegant or loopy and curly and so very messy.

 

He found himself thinking about her more and more, checking in every few minutes and watching as she wrapped certain presents, packaging them up carefully before copying the appropriate address. After a few hours, he called again, watching her as she jumped up from the noise before scrambling for her phone under all of the wrapping paper.

 

“Hello?” she asked, sidetracked and soft.

 

“Ehh,” he made a buzzer noise, delighted in the way she lit up when she heard his voice, eagerly turning to grin at the camera. “I’m sorry, that isn’t the appropriate password. I guess you don’t get to talk to God Seven after all.”

 

“No, please, God Seven!” she called, striking a pose for him to chuckle at, “Your loyal priestess begs to speak to you!”

 

  
“Priestess?” he laughed, smiling wider when she grinned.

 

“I gave myself a promotion,” she quipped, spreading an arm out to gesture with. “This is my temple, and I am hereby sentenced to guard my temple for all of eternity, in order to pay due respect to God Seven.”

 

He hummed, trying to bite back the comment about being virginal for fear of being too rude. “How’s being an elf going?”

 

She sighed, stretching her back out, “Awful. I think I’ve bruised my knees. And everything looks too lumpy.”

 

“It looks perfect,” he insisted, before clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses at the pretty smile she gave the camera. “Aah – when are you going to mail everything?”

 

“In the morning,” she said softly, obviously growing tired before moving to the kitchen to dig through a cabinet. She gave a victorious shout, his own grin growing, as she pulled out a bag of Honey Buddha Chips. “How in the hell did these get here? Oh my god!”

 

“Yes, God Seven appreciates your acknowledgement,” he insisted with a chuckle, watching as she pinned her phone with her shoulder and began to open the bag. “I stashed a few in there whenever I was working with the security systems.”

 

“Hell yeah!” she crowed, diving in eagerly, “With as much as you and Yoosung talk about them, I’ve always been curious!” She pulled out a chip, crunching it thoughtfully before freezing entirely.

 

“Good, right?” he teased before frowning at the face she made. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

She tilted the bag, the face showing pure disgust now, before she turned to the trashcan, spitting out her mouthful and dumping the bag in the trash. “They were expired by a year! Eugh!”

 

He snorted before laughing, tilting back in his chair and watching as she dug around for a glass for some water, literally gargling her mouth. “I-I’m sorry!” he laughed, clutching his sides as tears rolled down his cheeks, “I – I forgot th-that it’d been that long! Hahahaha! Oh my God, are you okay?”

 

“I had such high expectations,” she whimpered, crouching low as she dug through another cabinet, this time pulling out a pan. “That’s it. I’m making comfort stir-fry.”

 

“What’s in comfort stir-fry?” he asked, still trying to stop laughing.

 

“All of the same things in normal stir-fry, except I’m going to eat all of it by myself in one sitting,” she responded easily, putting the phone down and setting it on speaker, “You’re keeping me company for making me eat year old chips.”

 

He eyed the string of code he really should have been paying attention to, getting a few strands of progress in before ultimately deciding that there was no way he could never not pay attention to her. “I’ll bring you in-date Honey Buddha Chips one day,” he swore, watching the camera and smiling as she hummed, swaying her hips as she prepared her food.

 

It was a problem, he realized, that made him stay up later and work harder, just so he could get work out of the way to get more time to talk to her. Just to get more time to laugh and joke with her, to keep her company as she cooked and ate and reminded him that he hadn’t eaten in over seventeen hours. It was a very big problem, cause he was pretty sure that he was already in love with this girl, and yet he just kept falling harder and harder for her. He didn’t know how to just turn away from the camera, didn’t know how to not dial her number when he started forgetting her voice.

 

It was Christmas Eve, and she was staying curled up in bed to participate in the messenger. He wondered, at first, if she were sick, but then realized that this was her way of taking a break. She looked warm and toasty, at least, and he wouldn’t be against crawling into bed with her and sleeping for nine thousand years.

 

Around noon he nearly jumped up out of his chair, hearing the front door alarm sound as someone advanced for entry, clutching his chest and taking stuttering breaths as their voice filtered through the speakers.

 

“Uhh, geez, Seven, I dunno,” Yoosung spoke, Seven clicking through to the camera set up to see him holding up a wrapped parcel, wincing at the door. “I always forget I need to learn Arabic with you. Uhh, open sesame?”

 

Seven took pity on his friend, laughing and switching over into manual override. “That’s not even close, but alright, I’ll let you in this _one time_.” That’s a lie. He always has to let him in.

 

“Thanks, Seven!” he cheered, disappearing inside as he shook his head and walked out of the computer room to meet him, taking a moment to let his vision clear as he finally stood up after way too long.

 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Seven!” Yoosung cheered, taking off hat and coat and extending the wrapped parcel to him. “This one’s from me!”

 

“This one?” he echoed, unsure exactly what to do with the wrapped package before finally deciding upon tearing it open. A toy to keep his fingers busy when he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Surprisingly thoughtful.

 

“Yeah! This one’s from MC!” Yoosung held out the gift bag to him, smiling at him eagerly as Seven took a moment to process what he just heard.

 

“MC? Mimi?” he asked, taking the bag and setting the box aside, watching as Yoosung blinked back at him.

 

“MC isn’t her name?” he said before hitting his own forehead with a grimace, “Duh, of course not. Wait, have you met her? What’s she like?”

 

“Uh, no, not physically, but Rika’s apartment has security cameras, so…I’m sorry, how did you get this?” Seven asked, squinting at Yoosung as he tried to process everything. Gift. Mimi. But Yoosung? How? What?

 

“Oh, MC – well, Mimi – mailed me my gift with yours attached! She asked me to deliver it to you, since she couldn’t get your address!” he said brightly. “Open it, Seven! I want to see what she got you!”

 

Having a faint idea, he dug through the tissue paper and lifted up the game, grinning as Yoosung ‘ooh’ed, “She got you Pokemon Moon! She gave me Pokemon Sun!”

 

“I think she’s wanting us to have a game day soon,” Seven said, although he was getting sort of misty-eyed.

 

After a few hours of each of them setting up their games and Seven fiddling with his stimulus toy, the door alerted them of another visitor, both jumping from the noise and then laughing at each other as Seven stood from sitting in the floor and peered into the camera, only to find Zen checking out his own appearance and faltering over what may have been a zit.

 

“Zen?” he asked, opening the door and blinking in surprise at his actor friend. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Playing Santa Clause, of course!” he winked, stepping inside and waving at Yoosung, “Ahh, Yoosung is here too!”

 

“Hi Zen!” Yoosung waved before diving back into his game with his tongue poking out.

 

“You’re Santa?” Seven asked, readjusting his glasses and blinking when Zen also presented him with two presents.

 

“Yes! One is from myself, and the other is from MC!” he insisted, lifting each hand to indicate which one was which.

 

“Seven knows her name!” Yoosung said, Zen blinking in surprise as Seven’s brain short-circuited at the event’s of today. Mimi. Gift. Yoosung. Mimi. Gift. Zen. “He says it’s Mimi!”

 

“Wha-?” Zen crowed before turning back on the faltering Seven, “Have you met her? Is she pretty? Beautiful?”

 

“Yes – I-I mean, I haven’t physically met her, but – ” he stammered, glaring at their cheeky glances to each other and ripping into Zen’s present. A limited edition box set release of the Matrix movies? He grinned, smiling back up at Zen’s pleased expression, before Mimi’s gift was nudged into his grasp as well. Taking it and setting Zen’s gift on the coffee table, he ripped it open and grinned at a coffee cup in the shape of a cat, a replica of his glasses painted on to the smirking ginger face.

 

“Eugh, I can’t believe she got you a cat mug,” Zen stated, sitting by where Yoosung was still crouched in the floor and watching him play. “Sounds like something that jerk would do, I thought she was sweeter than that.”

 

“I think it’s sweet!” Yoosung argued, nudging Zen’s knee good-naturedly, “Seven likes cats! It’d be mean if she gave it to you.”

 

“True,” he admitted before settling into the couch, watching over Yoosung’s shoulder and frowning. “What is that thing?”

 

“That’s Popplio! It’s the water starter pokemon for this game!” Yoosung insisted.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going for Popplio,” Seven scoffed, picking up his own game as Zen watched on in interest. “It gets weaker the more it evolves, I’ve heard.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then who are you going for?” Yoosung challenged.

 

“Hold on, I haven’t gotten that far yet,” he insisted, button-mashing his way through before certain scenes caught both his and Zen’s attention, questioning what was going on with the plot as Zen questioned what was going on in general. Yoosung puttered his way through, already on his third battle before the door chimed again.

 

Seven stood, setting the game aside as Zen turned his attention onto Yoosung’s game, looking into the camera before he burst into laughter, clutching his sides and opening the door for a smug looking Jumin, in the ugly sweater Mimi had gotten him. He stepped through simply, handing him two wrapped packages, as was becoming the custom apparently.

 

“Ahh, man, I thought it was going to be a good day,” Zen muttered, Yoosung elbowing his knee with a glare and a hiss of “It’s Christmas!”

 

“Sorry to intrude, but my schedule was free and I was in need of some decent company,” he said, sighing and sitting into the lone armchair, “There’s only so much of my father that I can stomach.”

 

“Fair enough,” Zen shrugged as Seven opened up Jumin’s gift, gaping at the fancy keyboard that he’d been eyeing for a while.

 

“Isn’t that the keyboard that lights up when you type on it?!” Yoosung gaped, twisting his head to peer at Jumin as well.

 

“Check your mail when you get home, Yoosung,” he shrugged, hiding his grin as Yoosung gave a small, excited shriek.

 

“So I’m assuming Jaehee is on her way?” Zen asked, ruffling up Yoosung’s hair as he tried batting him away, complaining that he was ruining the battle.

 

“I would assume so, although she said that she had to run a quick errand for V,” he shrugged, “I offered to give her a ride here, we just got done at the office when we received our packages.”

 

“You and Jaehee had to work?” Yoosung pouted, “But it’s Christmas!”

 

“Christmas Eve,” Jumin amended, “It’s so we can get all of Christmas day off. Which is good, as I believe she said something about finally having the time to go to…is it mass or communion?”

 

“Mass,” Seven answered weakly, staring at Mimi’s gift, still wrapped. What was she doing? What was all of this?

 

“Seven, you’re supposed to unwrap it,” Yoosung offered, grinning when he shot him a glare. He unwrapped this one as well, the floor by his entryway beginning to amass a ton of shredded wrapping paper. He blinked down at the box, sitting down in the floor to uncover it, gaping at the new hoodie she’d gotten him, several sizes too big like his current one.

 

“That’s surprisingly thoughtful of her,” Jumin noted, “It is getting colder, and that does appear to be of thicker fabric.”

 

“Mimi’s so sweet,” Yoosung chirped as Jumin looked at him in confusion.

 

“Seven knows MC’s name, he says it’s Mimi,” Zen offered.

 

“Interesting,” Jumin hummed, all three of them eyeing Seven as he began to turn red all over.

 

“Oh look the door it’s Jaehee hey Jaehee!” Seven said, leaping into a standing position and opening the door before it even had a chance to chime, Jaehee looking on in surprise before laughing.

 

“Are they giving you a hard time already?” she asked, taking off her coat and handing Seven his two packages.

 

“Yes,” he sighed, letting her put her coat over the back of the couch before sitting next to Zen on the couch, in between him and Jumin. He took her gift bag, smiling at the novelty Phd. Pepper t-shirt and then dug through Mimi’s, smiling at all of the different types of chocolate she’d stuffed into it.

 

“Thank you, everybody, so much,” Seven said, wringing his hands and trying to find anything to say to his friends. “I – uhh, I don’t have anything to give to you right now, but – ”

 

“It’s okay, Seven!” Yoosung insisted.

 

“It’s nice to just hang out with everyone, outside of the RFA party,” Zen stated, stretching out and knocking his knee against Yoosung’s head playfully, grinning when the boy complained.

 

“It is nice to be able to unwind with friends, especially after work,” Jaehee sighed, relaxing already.

 

“Assistant Kang, what errand did you have to run for V anyway?” Jumin asked, rolling up the sleeves of his button-up.

 

“Oh, he wanted to give his gift to Seven as well, but he’s out of the country and entrusted me with it,” she said, rather smugly, “It should be here any minute now, actually.”  


“Is it shipping?” Seven questioned, tapping his fingers against his legs nervously. “I don’t have a mailing address, V should know that.”

 

“It’s not shipping,” she responded cryptically, Zen snorting beside her.

 

“You’re enjoying this too much,” he said with a grin, Jaehee laughing and nodding.

 

Seven jumped when the door chimed again, Jaehee watching on eagerly, the rest of the men looking between her and the door curiously. Seven peered into the camera, blinking at all of the fur before it moved, beholding the most glorious sight he’d ever seen. Mimi, standing there, on the other side of the door, a kitten in her hands, beaming for him.

 

“Trespasser! State the password!” the security system echoed, not having been wired to accept her presence off the bat.

 

“Uhhm,” she began nervously, cuddling the kitten tightly to keep it from wriggling out. “Honey, I love you~?”

 

Seven ripped the door open, surprised it hadn’t pulled off of the hinges, gaping at her as she blinked back at him.

 

“Hi, God Seven!” she chirped, holding out the kitten as the entire RFA watched on. “Merry Christmas! Well, Christmas Eve! V let me come out, and Jaehee told me where to find this place!”

 

Seven, for as smooth and as suave as he tried to be towards her in the messenger and on phone calls, just…he just kept gaping at her.

 

She continued on, nervously now. “I – I stopped on the way, there was this pet store, and…and here’s this kitten! She’s super cute, and super sweet, I figured you could come up with an awesome name for her!”

 

He stared at her now. She fidgeted at the doorway, petting the kitten to soothe her nerves, looking around uncertainly before he seemed to shake his frozen state of surprise off and tugged her inside by the wrist, steering her to his computer room with some sort of rambled explanation to the rest of the RFA.

 

“What have you been doing? With the RFA and the gifts?” he asked as soon as the door was shut, gripping her shoulders as she looked up at him in surprise. “What – what – what were you thinking?”

 

She faltered before smiling again, still stroking the kitten’s head. “It’s Christmas! You’re supposed to be surrounded by the ones you love and giving and receiving gifts!”

  
“B-but I don’t…I haven’t gotten anybody anything,” he insisted, his fingers fiddling with her jacket out of nervous habit.

 

“It’s okay,” she stated softly, still smiling up at him like everything was great with the world. “Everyone just wants to hang out with you.”

 

“I haven’t even gotten you anything, and you’ve given me all of these gifts and got everyone together, and…and you deserve a lot better,” he said, taking his hands back as she fidgeted to right the kitten.

 

“No, I don’t,” she shook her head, still smiling, “I get to meet everybody face to face for the first time, and…well, I get to see you! That’s the best gift ever, if I’m being honest!”

 

Seven watched her, this time without a screen in the way, as she nestled the kitten into his arms and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, readjusting his glasses for him as he turned red. She laughed, nuzzling her own blushing face into the kitten’s fur, as he just…just put his face in her bright pink hair and tried very, very hard not to cry.

 

Next Christmas was even better. He’d had more time to get gifts for everybody, had been able to clean the bunker beforehand, was looking forward to eating real food, and he’d been able to convince Saeran to wear a sweater somewhat similar to his own.

 

“Hey!” he called as he popped his head into the kitchen, where Mimi was still humming and swaying as she cooked. “Everything’s cleaned up out here, and Saeran’s keeping Kimchi busy from trying to demolish the tree.” Kimchi the Kitten. It’d been the perfect name. “Do you need any help in here?”

 

She paused, tapping her finger to her chin thoughtfully, a teasing glint in her eye before she grinned, “I _could_ use a kiss for all of my hard work from my thoughtful husband!”

 

He laughed, bending down to peck her lips, wrapping his arms tight around her and squeezing as tight as he could. “I love you, babe.”

 

“Honey, I love you,” she responded, softly and warmly and cradling the back of his head as she hugged him back just as tight. “What’s everyone’s ETA?”

 

“Two hours and thirty four minutes before any one of them is expected to arrive,” he stated robotically, laughing when she pinched his side. “Seriously, what can I do to help?”

 

“Well, you can just make sure everything won’t burn, I’ll start chopping up these and then you can help me cook those,” she responded, grabbing a spare apron and tying it around him, smiling as he grinned down at the funky pattern. “Alright, God Saeyoung! Let’s do this!”

 

“Yes, ma’am, Captain Mimi!” he saluted, checking all of the dishes in between watching his wife with a fond and growing smile.

 

Leave it to her to start a lifelong tradition of perfect Christmases.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end things because the truth is I never wanna end anything lol


End file.
